The New Dimension
by Wildan no Arashi
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki terlempar ke dimensi lain bersama dengan Tobi dan kehilangan ingatannya... dan perjalanan baru Naruto pun dimulai di demensi yang baru ini (gak tau bikin summary)
1. Chapter 1

Author note :

Ya saya sedang mencoba belajar membuat fanfic jadi maaf kalo ada TYPO dan lainnya...

Dan cerita ini terinpirasi dari beberapa fic yang saya baca dan saya lupa judulnya... gomen...

Oh ya, dan fic ini bukan incest karena di dimensi yang berbeda

Ok, happy reading!

Disclaimer : sayangnya naruto bukan milik shadow tapi milik Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Kushina U. x Naruto U.

Genre : Adventur and Romance

Rate : T

Warning : TYPO, OOC, AU, aternatif dimension, Dll

If you don't like this pair, Don't read this story

"sebaiknya kau menyerah uzumaki" ucap Tobi kepada Naruto

"kita baru mulai bertarung dan kau sudah menyuruhku untuk menyerah, heh... jangan harap aku menyerah"balas Naruto

"kau itu keras kepala uzumaki, kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku"ucap Tobi dengan nada sombong yang membuat naruto muak

"kita buktikan saja kata-katamu itu, Tobi"ucap Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya, mengkonsentrasikan cakra pada matanya.

"baiklah jika itu maumu"ucap Tobi. Tobi segera melakukan hands seal dan

"**katon : Gokakyu no jutsu**"sebuah bola api yang besar keluar dari mulut Tobi dan menuju Naruto . Dan saat bola api hampir dekat, naruto membuka matanya menunjukkan mata yang seperti riak air.

"**Shira Tensei**"ucap naruto yang membuat bola api itu langsung hilang

"kau tidak semudah itu mengalahkanku"kata Naruto dengan tenang

"i-itu rinnegan, bagaimana kau mendapatkan mata rinnegan uzumaki?"tanya Tobi terkejut

"haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu"kata Naruto

"hh... kau terlalu sombong uzumaki"ucap Tobi

'aku akan sulit mengalahkan bocah ini, sebaiknya kugunakan kamui'pikir Tobi. Di sisi lain naruto mempersiapkan jikukkan kunai untuk menyerang Tobi

'akan ku tunjukkan hasil latihan ku' batin Naruto. Dan Naruto melempar jikukkan kunainya ke arah tobi, tapi Tobi juga sudah bersiap dengan kamuinya

"kunai itu"kata Tobi terkejut

"a-apa... kamui"ucap Naruto juga terkejut. Dan akhirnya jikukkan pun bertabrakan dengan kamui yang menyebabkan Naruto dan Tobi terhisap ke suatu lubang dimensi yang di sebabkan oleh bertabrakannya jikkukan teknik dengan kamui

**Dimensi lain**

**Menara Hokage-Konohagakure**

"inu, kau dan tori periksa asal cakra aneh ini"perintah Sandaime Hokage

"ha'i, Hokage-Sama"ucap dua ANBU itu

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Author note :

Hehe... saya terharu banget karena masih ada yang mau reviews. Demi untuk menghormati yang sudah mereviews saya akan melanjutkan fic ini, padahal niat saya mau hapus ni fic karena banyak yang kurang sempurna

Ok, happy reading!

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : Kushina U. x Naruto U.

Genre : Adventur and Romance

Warning : TYPO, OOC, AU, alternatif dimension, Dll

If you don't like this pair, Don't read this story

**Dimensi lain**

**Menara Hokage-Konohagakure**

"inu, kau dan tori periksa asal cakra aneh ini"perintah Sandaime Hokage

"ha'i, Hokage-Sama"ucap dua ANBU itu. Kedua ANBU itu pun pergi pergi meninggalkan menara Hokage dan melesat ke arah datangnya cakra aneh ini.

**Disuatu tempat di Konoha**

"Danzo-sama, kami merasakan ada cakra yang aneh berasal dari hutan kematian"lapor seorang ROOT ANBU kepada Danzo.

"periksa hutan itu dan bawa apa saja yang menghasilkan cakra aneh itu"perintah Danzo kepada ROOT ANBUnya.

"ha'i, Danzo-sama"kedua ROOT ANBU itu pun pergi kehutan kematian.

**Hutan Kematian**

"ugh... "rintih seorang anak berambut kuning kemerahan. Dia perlahan membuka matanya dan berkata

"dimana ini ?"tanya anak itu, dia melihat sekeliling dan yang dia lihat hanyalah pohon-pohon yang tinggi dan hijau. Tak lama kemudian dua ANBU yaitu inu dan tori sampai di situ. Inu dan tori yang melihat seorang anak yang kira-kira masih berumur 12 tahun menghampirinya dan bertanya

"nak, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"tanya inu lembut kepada anak itu yang kelihatan ketakutan saat melihat mereka berdua.

"aku.."anak itu coba mengingat-ingat

"aku tidak tau" jawab anak itu. Inu merasa heran dengan jawaban yang di berikan oleh anak itu. Dia pun bertanya lagi

"siapa namamu nak ?"tanya inu lagi. Anak itu berusaha mengingat

'_Naru... Naruto... Nami... Maki...'_hanya itu yang bisa di ingat anak itu

"N-Naruto, Naruto N-Namimaki"ucap anak tersebut yang ternyata Naruto. Kedua ANBU itu tampak heran

'_Namimaki, clan macam apa itu'_pikir inu dan tori

"baiklah Naruto-san, dimana orang tuamu ?"tanya inu lagi, sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng dan menjawab

"tidak tau"jawab Naruto pendek. Lagi-lagi kedua ANBU itu menjadi heran dengan jawaban dari anak itu

'_apa dia memang sengaja di buang atau apa'_pikir inu.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kau tinggal dimana Naruto-san ?"tanya inu lagi. Dan lagi Naruto menjawab

"tidak tau"jawab Naruto lagi. Inu pun berpikir

'_mungkin dia hilang ingatan'_pikir inu. Tori pun menghampiri inu dan berkata

"sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke Hokage-sama saja, kapten"kata tori dan inu pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan

"baiklah kalau begitu kau ikut kami saja ke Konoha, Naruto-san"ajak inu kepada Naruto dan Naruto hanya menganguk sebagai jawabannya saja. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua ROOT ANBU yang mengawasi mereka

"sebaiknya kita hampiri asal cakra yang satunya"ucap salah satu ROOT ANBU tersebut

"ha'i, kapten"ucap anak buahnya. Asal cakra yang satunya berasal dari seorang anak berambut hitam yang masih belum sadar. Kedua ROOT ANBU itu pun pergi bersama dengan anak itu di gendongan salah satu ROOT ANBU tersebut.

**Menara Hokage-Konohagakure**

Sandaime Hokage saat ini sedang mengejarkan dokumen yang kelihatannya tak pernah habis, tapi pekerjaannya dia hentikan saat mendengar ketukan pada pintu kantornya

"masuk"ucap Hiruzen atau Sandaime-Hokage. Dan masuklah orang yang tadi mengetuk pintunya yaitu inu, tori dan Naruto

"lapor Hokage-sama"ucap inu dan Sandaime-Hokage hanya mengangguk

"kami menemukan Naruto-san saat anda menyuruh kami untuk memeriksa asal cakra aneh tadi"lapor inu. Sandaime-Hokage melihat kearah Naruto dan mengatakan

"jadi maksudmu, Naruto-kunlah yang menghasilkan cakra aneh tadi"kata Sandaime-Hokage

"ha'i, Hokage-sama. Dan Naruto-kun juga cuma ingat namanya saja"ucap inu, dan Sandaime-Hokage hanya mengangguk

"baiklah kalau begitu kalian berdua boleh pergi"ucap Hiruzen seraya dia berdiri dan bejalan kearah Naruto

"ha'i, Hokage-sama"kata kedua ANBU tersebut. Sebelum inu pergi dengan sunshin dia menoleh kearah Naruto dan berkata

"sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-kun"ucap inu dan pergi via sunshin. Setelah ke dua ANBU tersebut pergi Sandaime-Hokage menghampiri Naruto dan bertanya

"siapa nama lengkapmu Naruto-kun ?"tanya Hiruzen lembut

"N-Naruto Namimaki, Hokage-sama"ucap Naruto. Hiruzen tersenyum dan berkata

"kau boleh memanggilku jiji, Naruto-kun"ucap Sandaime-Hokage seraya tersenyum

"ha'i, Hokage-jiji"ucap Naruto dan Hiruzen kembali tersenyum karena panggilannya

"baiklah, untuk saat ini kau tinggal denganku dan juga istriku sampai aku menemukan apartemen yang cocok untukmu"kata Hiruzen

"apa tidak pa-pa, Hokage-jiji ?"tanya Naruto

"tentu tidak pa-pa, Naruto-kun"kata Hiruzen lagi

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, Naruto-kun"ajak Hiruzen dan Naruto hanya menganguk sebagai jawabannya. Di dalam perjalanan pulang Naruto selalu menjadi sasran tatapan warga yang sedang di jalanan

"ah... Hokage-sama, anda sudah ingin pulang"tanya seoang warga

"ya.. begitulah"jawab sang Hokage dan tersenyum

"siapa anak yang bersama anda Hokage-sama ?"tanya warga tersebut seraya tersenyum

"oh dia.. dia Naruto-kun, ayo Naruto-kun, perkenalkan dirimu"ucap Hiruzen. Naruto pun maju dan berkata

"Naruto, Namimaki Naruto"kata Naruto dan membungkuk

"anak yang sopan"kata warga tersebut

"baiklah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu"kata Hiruzen lagi

"ah.. baiklah Hokage-sama"kata warga tersebut dan membungkuk. Hiruzen dan Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

**Sarutobi Comproud**

Sandaime-Hokage memb

uka pintu rumahnya dan berkata

"aku pulang"kata Hiruzen

"selamat datang"jawab suara dari dalam. Hiruzen dan Naruto berjalan ke ruang tengah dan melihat Biwako Sarutobi istri Hiruzen atau Sandaime-Hokage

"eh.. siapa yang bersamamu itu, Hiruzen-kun ?"tanya Biwako

"dia Naruto-kun. Dia di temukan ANBU di hutan kematian dan kehilangan ingatannya. Dia akan tinggal dengan kita sementara waktu sampai aku menemukan apartemen untuknya, kau tidak keberatan kan ?"tanya Hiruzen

"tentu tidak"jawab Biwako dan tersenyum

"oh ya.. Naruto-kun dia ini istriku"kata Hiruzen

"Naruto, Naruto Namimaki"ucap Naruto dan membungkuk

"sudahlah Naruto-kun. Aku Biwako Sarutobi tapi kau boleh memanggilku Baa-cha"ucap Biwako dan tersenyum lembut

"ha'i, baa-chan"kata Naruto. Hiruzen tersenyum melihat keduanya

"baiklah, Biwako-chan tolong antar Naruto-kun ke kamarnya"kata Hiruzen

"baiklah, ayo Naruto-kun"jawab Biwako dan Naruto mengikutinya di belakangnya

Time Skip

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela membuat Naruto membuka matanya. Naruto bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Menguap sekali dan bangun dari duduknya menyambar handuk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi Naruto pun pergi ke dapur, di dapur Naruto melihat Biwako sedang melakukan pekerjaan biasanya

"ah... sudah bangun Naruto-kun"kata Biwako sambil tersenyum,dan Naruto tersenyum juga

"ok, sarapanmu ada di meja... oh ya, setelah sarapan kau disuruh Hiruzen-kun untuk pergi ke kantor Hokage"kata Biwako, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menyantap sarapannya. Setelah selesai makan Naruto pun berpamitan kepada Biwako dan pergi ke menara Hokage

**TBC**

Ni balasan reviewsnya

Akira No sikhigawa : tenang aja akira-san, setiap chapter wordsnya bakalan tambah naik dan klo update kilat kayaknya gak bisa

Guest : ok dah dilanjut nih...

AzuraCantlye : ok

Guest : hm

Namikazegaki : ok

Koga-san : hehe... arigatou

gyuururu-kun : arigatou dan salam kenal juga gyuu-san

.9 : hehe.. ini dah di panjangin

ekaaprillian : ok


	3. Chapter 3

Author note :

Untuk kali ini saya gak akan banyak omong lagi

Ok, happy reading!

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : Kushina U. x Naruto U.

Genre : Adventur and Romance

Warning : TYPO, OOC, AU, alternatif dimension, Dll

If you don't like this pair, Don't read this story

"_Ah... sudah bangun Naruto-kun" kata Biwako sambil tersenyum,dan Naruto tersenyum juga_

"_Ok, sarapanmu ada di meja... oh ya, dan setelah sarapan kau disuruh Hiruzen-kun untuk pergi ke kantor Hokage" kata Biwako, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menyantap sarapannya. Setelah selesai makan Naruto pun berpamitan kepada Biwako dan pergi ke menara Hokage_

**Menara Hokage-Konohagakure**

Naruto sudah sampai di menara Hokage, dia saat ini sedang berdiri di depan pintu kantor Hokage. Naruto mengetuk pintu itu

'Tok... tok... tok...'

"Masuk" kata sang Hokage. Saat pintu terbuka menunjukkan sosok Naruto yang membuat Sandaime-Hokage tersenyum

"Ah... Naruto-kun, kau sudah sampai rupanya" kata sang Hokage. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan bertanya

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Hokage-jiji ?" tanya Naruto

"Begini Naruto-kun, berhubung tes untuk menjadi genin sudah dilakukan kemarin, maka kau akan melakukan tes sekarang disini" kata sang Hokage, Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah kau bisa mengerjakan tes ini. Waktumu tiga puluh menit, Naruto-kun" kata Sandaime-Hokage.

Time Skip (maaf di skip ^^V)

Naruto sudah menyelesaikan semua tes untuk menjadi genin. Dia menyelesaikan tes tertulisnya dalam waktu lima belas menit, dan saat tes praktek untuk memperagakan bunshin dan henge dia juga bisa melakukannya dengan mudah entah darimana dia seolah mengetahuinya sendri.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, kau sudah menjadi genin, besok kau harus pergi ke akademi untuk menentukan kau berkelompok dengan siapa" kata sang Hokage. Naruto hanya kembali mengangguk dan berkata

"Baiklah jiji, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne" kata Naruto dan melesat pergi

"Itulah Naruto Namimaki" kata sang Hokage. Dan tiba-tiba muncul tiga sannin lagendaris Konoha di depannya

"Dia bisa menyelesaikan tes ini dengan singkat, dia ninja yang sangat jenius" kata Orochimaru

"Kau berniat menempatkan dia dengan siapa Sarutobi-sensei" tanya Jiraiya

"Aku berencana menempatkannya bersama dengan Uzumaki Kushina dan Uchiha Mikoto dan yang menjadi senseinya adalah Senju Tsunade" kata sang Hokage

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku saja yang melatih dia sensei ?" tanya Orochimaru lagi

"Maaf Orochimaru-kun, tapi Kushina-chan dan Mikoto-chan lebih dekat dengan Tsunade-chan" kata Sandaime-Hokage, Orochimaru hanya diam mendengar alasan senseinya itu

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian bertiga bisa pergi sekarang" kata Sandaime-Hokage dan ketiga sannin itu pun pergi via sunshin

"Sebaiknya aku mencarikan gulungan jutsu yang pas untuk Naruto-kun pelajari" kata sang Hokage. Dan jika kalian bertanya apa yang sedang di lakukan Naruto saat ini, jawaban yang paling tepat adalah berlatih melempar shuriken. Dia mencoba melempar shuriken lagi

"Ah.. tidak pas" kata Naruto. Shuriken yang dilemparnya tadi hanya meleset sedikit dari sasaran utamanya

"Hah... sebaiknya aku pulang saja, sudah sore" kata Naruto dia pun berjalan keluar dari training ground dan berjalan melewati jalanan yang ramai. Saat melewati taman dia samar-samar melihat seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira seumurannya sedang menangis. Anak perempuan itu berciri-ciri memiliki rambut yang merah menyala yang sangat indah menurut Naruto. Naruto pun menghampiri anak itu, saat sudah sampai di sampingnya dia bertanya

"Hei.. apa kau tidak pa-pa ?" tanya Naruto, anak itu berhenti menangis dan menatap ke arah Naruto

"S-siapa kau ?" tanya anak itu sedikit bergetar

"Hei... tenanglah, aku Naruto Namimaki" kata Naruto sambil duduk dan menyodorkan tangannya. Anak itu melihat ke tangan Naruto sebentar dan menyambut tangan Naruto

"Aku.. Uzumaki Kushina" kata Kushina sedikit tersenyum

"Jadi... kenapa kau menangis, Kushina-chan ?" tanya Naruto

"I-itu karena hampir semua anak memanggilku tomat" kata Kushina sedikit sedih

"Memangnya kenapa kau di panggil begitu, Kushina-chan ?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Itu... karena rambutku yang berwarna merah" kata Kushina dengan nada yang sedih

'_Padahal menurutku rambutnya itu sangat indah' _pikir Naruto.

"Kushina-chan !" teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam. Kushina menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat sahabatnya. Dia pun berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi, sebelum dia pergi dia menoleh ke arah Naruto

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto-kun" kata Kushina dan berlari kearah sahabatnya yaitu Mikoto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia masih ada di sana melihat Kushina dan temannya itu pergi, saat mereka sudah menghilang dari pandangannya dia pun berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya lagi

"Sampai jumpa juga, Kushina-chan" kata Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan taman

**Sarutobi Comproud**

Hari sudah sore saat Naruto sudah sampai di Sarutobi Comproud. Saat dia membuka pintu dia menemukan baa-channya menatapnya seakan minta penjelasan kenapa dia pulang saat sudah sore

"Hai baa-chan" kata Naruto dan tersenyum gugup

"Jadi... kenapa kau pulang sore ?" tanya Biwako dengan pandangan menyelidik

"I-itu karena aku bertemu seorang anak yang cantik di taman sedang menangis" jawab Naruto seadanya

"Wah... ternyata kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang kau sukai ya, Naruto-kun" kata Biwako dan tersenyum jahil

"Eh... i-itu.." perkataan Naruto di terputus saat Biwako memotong perkataannya

"Ayo Naruto-kun, beri tau siapa nama anak itu pada baa-chan" kata Biwako dan tersenyum jahil lagi

"N-namanya Uzumaki Kushina" kata Naruto

"Wah... ternyata Kushi-chan ya" kata Biwako

"Kau mengenalnya baa-chan ?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja" jawab Biwako sambil tersenyum

"Dia sudah ku anggap seperti cucuku sendiri, sama seperti kau, Naruto-kun" kata Biwako. Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar kata-kata Biwako

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kau harus pergi mandi badanmu sudah kotor" kata Biwako

"Ya baiklah" kata Naruto dan melesat pergi untuk mandi.

Time Skip

Setelah makan malam Naruto di berikan gulungan yang berisi tentang jutsu dan beberapa buku oleh Sandaime-Hokage. Saat ini dia sedang membaca buku tentang sejarah dunia shinobi dan mengingat semua hal yang di anggapnya penting. Dia sudah membaca tiga buku saat ini yaitu taktik saat menghadapi musuh, sejarah Konoha dan Hokage, dan tentang pengendalian cakra.

"Hh... sebaiknya aku baca besok aja sisa buku ini" kata Naruto setelah dia selesai mempelajari tentang sejarah shinobi, dia menutup bukunya dan bersiap untuk tidur

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kushina-chan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia pun menutup matanya dan saat ini sedang menyelami dunia mimpi

Time Skip

Besok paginya Naruto bangun pagi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke akademi. Saat ini Naruto memakai jaket berwarna orange keemasan dengan dalaman kaos berwarna hitam, jaketnya tidak dipasangkan membuat kaos hitamnya kelihatan, celana standart shinobi berwarna hitam dan sandal shinobi standart. Setelah selesai Naruto pun pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan

"Wah... kau keren sekali, Naruto-kun" kata Biwako dan tersenyum saat melihat Naruto

"Terima kasih, baa-chan" kata Naruto juga tersenyum

"Sarapanmu ada di meja, Naruto-kun dan cepatlah nanti kamu terlambat ke akademi" kata Biwako

"Ha'i" kata Naruto dan memakan sarapannya. Setelah sarapan Naruto berangkat ke akademi. Di perjalanan ke akademi Naruto di sapa oleh beberapa warga yang sudah mengenal Naruto

**Akademi Shinobi-Konohagakure**

Naruto sudah sampai di akademi, dia membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di kursi paling belakang sambil membaca buku tentang doujutsu. Doujutsu yang membuatnya tertarik adalah doujutsu rinnegan, yang mana doujutsu itu adalah milik Rikudou Sannin sang God of Shinobi

"Minggir dattebane" suara itu membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya

'_S-suara ini' _batin Naruto. Naruto melihat ke arah pintu, di sana dia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang di kenalnya. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat seorang anak yang dikenalnya. Disisi lain Kushina terkejut saat melihat seorang anak yang dikenalnya sedang duduk dan tersenyum kearahnya

"N-Naruto-kun" kata Kushina

"Hai Kushina-chan" sapa Naruto

"Kau juga murid akademi disini ?" tanya Kushina setelah duduk di samping Naruto

"Sekarang iya" jawab Naruto, Kushina sedikit kebingungan dengan jawaban Naruto

"Argh... jawab yang jelas kenapa sih ?" kata Kushina sedikit kesal

"Hh... tidak aku baru masuk akademi ini" jawab Naruto lagi, Kushina mau bertanya lagi tapi tidak jadi karena sudah ada guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa sang guru

"Selamat pagi sensei" jawab para murid di dalam kelas itu

"Sepertinya kalian punya teman baru... baiklah perkenalkan dirimu dan tentang cita-citamu, Naruto-kun" kata sang guru

"Namaku Naruto Namimaki, aku ingin menjadi ninja yang kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku" kata Naruto. Seseinya hanya tersenyum mendengar cita-cita Naruto

"Baiklah sekarang waktunya pembagian kelompok" kata sang sensei

"Tim satu..." kata sang sensei mulai membacakan pembagian kelompoknya

di skip aja yah..

"Tim lima Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto, dan Namimaki Naruto jonin sensei kalian adalah Senju Tsunade" kata sang sensei. Setelah pembagian kelompok selesai semua tim saat ini sedang menungu senseinya masing-masing

"Tim lima cepat temui aku di atap gedung hokage" kata Tsunade dan pergi via sunshin. Naruto, Kushina dan Mikoto segera pergi ke gedung Hokage, di sana mereka sudah di tunggu oleh sensei mereka

"Baiklah, perkenalkan nama kalian, apa yang kalian sukai, apa yang kalian tidak sukai, hoby kalian, dan cita-cita kalian" kata Tsunade

"Kenapa tidak kau duluan yang memperkenalkan dirimu, sensei" kata Naruto

"Baiklah, namaku Senju Tsunade, hal yang kusukai adalah Mito-baa-chan, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah pervert, hobyku belajar medic-nin, dan cita-citaku, aku masih belum memikirkannya" kata Tsunade

"Sekarang ngiliranmu, Kushina-chan" kata Tsunade lagi

"Ha'i, namaku Uzumaki Kushina, yang aku sukai adalah Mito-baa-chan, Mikoto-chan, Naruto-kun dan RAMEN, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah saat menunggu ramen matang dan orang yang mengejekku tomat, hobyku adalah berlatih fuinjutsu uzumaki, dan cita-citaku ingin menjadi Hokage wanita yang pertama !" kata Kushina dengan semangat, kedua teman dan senseinya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu, Mikoto-chan" kata Tsunade lagi

"Ha'i, namaku Uchiha Mikoto, hal yang kusukai adalah Kushina-chan dan jutsu Uchiha, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah arogan dan pervert, hobyku berlatih dengan jutsu klan Uchiha, dan cita-citaku aku ingin mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang bahagia" kata Mikoto, Tsunade hanya tersenyum ke arah Mikoto

"Terakhir giliranmu, Naruto-kun" kata Tsunade

"Ha'i, namaku Namimaki Naruto, hal yang kusukai adalah para temanku ya dan ramen, hal yang tidak kusukai adalah sayuran dan perang, hobyku membaca dan berlatih, dan cita-citaku menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi" ucap Naruto, Tsunade, Kushina, dan Mikoto tersenyum mendengar cita-citanya

"Baiklah... besok tes sesungguhnya untuk menjadi genin akan di lakukan di training ground lima. Datang ke training ground lima jam tujuh tepat dan jangan sarapan untuk besok" kata Tsunade

"APA!" teriak Kushina terkejut

"Tidak boleh sarapan... ayolah sensei jangan bercanda... memangnya kenapa kami tidak boleh sarapan ?" tanya Mikoto

"Itu salah satu syratnya, ingat jangan sarapan besok. Kalian boleh bubar sekarang" kata Tsunade dan menghilang via sunshin meninggalkan para muridnya

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Ja ne" kata Mikoto

"Aku juga mau pulang dulu, ja ne, Naruto-kun" kata Kushina dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto

"Hah... sebaiknya aku juga pulang" kata Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan atap via sunshin

**TBC**

Hehe... maaf di chapter terlalu banyak di skip ^^V

buat beberapa pertanyaan akan saya jawab

naruto apa bisa gunain rinnegan meski lupa ingatan... naruto bisa gunain rinnegan tapi masih perlu proses

naruto apa jadi kecil lagi... ya disini naruto jadi kecil lagi

dan kalo soal update... itu masih belum menentu ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Author note :

Chap 4 update... maaf kalo kelaman... habisnya, nyari ide buat adegan fightnya sangat sulit dan lagi saya agak sibuk dengan urusan sekolah jadi ya maaf... ^^V

Ok, happy reading!

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : Kushina U. x Naruto U.

Genre : Adventur and Romance

Warning : TYPO, OOC, AU, alternatif dimension, Dll

If you don't like this pair, Don't read this story

**Training Ground 5-Konohagakure**

Keesokan harinya Naruto, Kushina, dan Mikoto sudah berada di training ground lima dan sedang menunggu sensei mereka

"Ah.. kalian sudah sampai rupanya" kata Tsunade yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat ketiga muridnya kaget

"S-sensei" ucap Kushina dan Mikoto kaget, Tsunade hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"Ne, ada apa dengan kalian berdua.. ? sampai kaget begitu" kata Tsunade

"Jelas saja kami kaget... kau tiba-tiba saja muncul begitu, sensei" jawab Kushina

"Jadi begitukah ?" tanya Tsunade innocent

"Ya !" jawab Kushina mulai tidak sabar dengan kelakuan senseinya itu

"Bisakah kita mulai tesnya sekarang ?" tanya Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam

"Tentu.. baiklah, peraturannya sederhana. Kalian hanya harus merebut lonceng ini dari ku dan jika kalian gagal maka kalian akan ku kembalikan ke akademi..." jawab Tsunade. Tsunade berjalan ke arah tiga tiang dan mengatur jamnya dan menaruhnya di atas tiang itu

"Waktu kalian dua jam... dan jangan ragu-ragu menggunakan kekuatan kalian" kata Tsunade tersenyum

"Ha'i" jawab mereka bertiga. Mikoto dan Kushina segera pergi bersembuyi sedang Naruto masih tetap pada posisi semula, bermeditasi. Naruto mencoba merasakan energi alam memasuki dirinya dan mengubahnya menjadi chakra. Corak orange terlihat di sekitar mata Naruto menunjukkan bahwa Naruto sedang dalam mode Sage. Tsunade yang melihat itu terkejut

"M-Mode S-Sage" kata Tsunade

_Flashback_

_Naruto sedang bermeditasi dalam kamarnya kemarin malam dia bermimpi dia sedang berlatih sebuah teknik dengan seekor katak berwarna hijau. Dia masih ingat dengan teknik itu dan dia berniat mencoba menggunakan teknik yang ada dalam mimpinya itu_

"_Naruto-kun.. makan malam sudah siap" panggil Biwako. Merasa panggilannya tidak di jawab Biwako berniat menghampiri Naruto_

"_Ada apa, Biwako-chan ?" tanya Hiruzen yang baru saja sampai di ruang makan_

"_itu, Naruto-kun tidak menjawab panggilanku tadi" jawab Biwako_

"_Biar aku saja yang menghampirinya, mungkin dia tertidur" kata Hiruzen. Hiruzen pun pergi ke kamar Naruto, mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Karena tidak ada jawaban Hiruzen memutuskan untuk membuka pintu_

"_Naruto-kun" kata Hiruzen sambil membuka pintu. Dia sangat terkejut saat melihat Naruto. Bukannya terkejut takut tapi kagum. Naruto saat ini dalam mode Sage, di sekitar matanya terdapat corak orange khas mode yang merasakan chakra Hiruzen di dekatnya membuka matanya, menunjukkan mata berwarna kuning dan berpupil vertikal. Dan jadinya malam itu setelah makan malam Naruto di tanyai oleh Hiruzen tentang dari mana dia bisa menguasai Sage mode._

_Flashback end_

"D-Dari mana kau belajar mode Sage, Naruto-kun ?" tanya Tsunade terkejut

"Aku menguasainya sendiri, sensei" jawab Naruto seperti biasa

"Baiklah, ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan" kata Tsunade. Naruto berlari menerjang Tsunade, dia melayangkan pukulan ke arah muka Tsunade tapi dengan mudahnya Tsunade menghindari pukulan Naruto, melihat pukulannya gagal Naruto segera mundur mencari jarak yang aman, melihat Naruto yang mundur Tsunade segera berlari kearah Naruto, tangannya sudah dialiri chakra bersiap untuk memukul Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang merasakan Tsunade berlari dengan cepat kearahnya segera melakukan segel tangan, Naruto sudah selesai melakukan segel tangan dia hanya tinggal menyebutkan nama jutsunya, di sisi lain Tsunade sudah sampai ke Naruto, dia segera melayangkan pukulan supernya kearah Naruto

"**Doton : Doheki**" segera sebuah tembok tanah keluar dari dalam tanah dan memblok serangan Tsunade. Tembok itu hancur menerima pukulan super Tsunade tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto melakukan sunshin ke atas pepohonan. Tsunade yang melihat Naruto mengeluar jutsu doton cukup terkejut, karena seharusnya Genin masih belum menguasai jenis perubahan chakra.

'_Bagai mana mungkin.. Genin seharusnya belum menguasai jenis perubahan chakra' _itulah yang di pikirkan Tsunade melihat Naruto yang sudah bisa melakukan jutsu

"Hh... sebaiknya aku lebih hati-hati lagi kalau menyerang sensei" gumam Naruto dan pergi dari tempat itu. Tsunade saat ini sedang mencari Kushina dan Mikoto setelah Naruto menghilang, dia yakin mereka berdua pasti sedang bersembunyi bersama-sama. Tsunade dikejutkan oleh lima kage bunshin milik Kushina yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Kushina keluar dari balik semak-semak tempatnya bersembunyi

"Jadi.. kau memutuskan untuk melawanku sendiri" kata Tsunade yang melihat Kushina berdiri sendirian di depannya

"Oh, ayolah sensei.. kau tau aku selalu bersama dengan seseorang lagi" Kushina tersenyum saat melihat Mikoto di belakang senseinya sedang melakukan segel tangan

"**Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu" **sebuah bola api keluar dari mulut Mikoto dan melesat kearah Tsunade, sedangkan Tsunade yang mendengar seseorang menyebut jutsu Katon terkejut saat tau siapa yang mengeluarkan jutsu tersebut. Tsunade memukul tanah dengan pukulan supernya menyebabkan tanah terangkat membentuk sebuah perisai tanah yang menghalang serangan Mikoto. Kushina segera membentuk lima kage bunshin dan menyuruh mereka menyerang Tsunade, tapi Tsunade dengan mudahnya mengalahkan lima kage bunshin milik Kushina

"**Suiton : Mizurappa**" sebuah gelombang air yang deras menuju kearah Tsunade, Kushina dan Mikoto sudah terlebih dahulu menyingkir setelah di beri tanda oleh Naruto yang mengeluarkan jutsu air. Beruntung Tsunade masih sempat untuk menghindar dari gelombang air itu

"Bagaimana, Naruto-kun ?" tanya Kushina pada Naruto

"Sensei berhasil menghindari seranganku" jawab Naruto sambil melihat kearah Tsunade yang sedang berada di salah satu dahan pohon

"Jika begini terus kita bisa gagal, dattebane" kata Kushina mulai panik

"Tenanglah Kushina-chan.. kita tidak akan gagal" Mikoto mencoba menenangkan temannya yang mulai panik

"Ya.. kita tidak akan gagal" Naruto menambahkan. Naruto menutup matanya mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mencari cara supaya mereka tidak gagal disini

"Baiklah.. aku punya ide" perkataan Naruto membuat kedua teman setimnya melihat kearahnya. Naruto pun mulai menjelaskan rencananya kepada teman setimnya. Sedangkan Tsunade saat ini sedang bersiap-siap, takut ada serangan mendadak seperti tadi

"Kerjasama mereka cukup baik" kata Tsunade saat mengingat pertarungannya tadi, Tsunade melihat Naruto dan Mikoto keluar dari persembunyiannya

"Jadi.. kalian akan melakukan apa ?" tanya Tsunade santai. Mikoto melakukan segel tangan

"**Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu**" sebuah bola api keluar dari mulut Mikoto melesat kearah Tsunade

"**Futon : Daitoppa**" bola api milik Mikoto semakin membesar setelah di gabungkan dengan jutsu Naruto. Bola api itu melesat kearah Tsunade yang masih belum melakukan apa-apa

"Ternyata kerja sama kalian tidak buruk juga" Tsunade tersenyum saat melihat hasil gabungan dari dua jutsu milik muridnya itu. Tsunade segera menghindar ketika bola api itu semakin dekat. Dia tersenyum karena Naruto tidak mengetahui perangkap yang dia pasang di tempatnya dan Mikoto berdiri

"Kena kau" kata Tsunade dan sebuah tali mengikat kaki Naruto dan Mikoto. Tali tersebut membuat mereka bergelantungan di atas pohon dengan posisi kepala di bawah, sedangkan satu kaki mereka terikat oleh sebuah tali

'Krinnnggg... krinnggg'

"A.. sepertinya waktu kalian sudah habis..." kata Tsunade saat mendengar jamnya berbunyi dia pergi ke arah jamnya dan memtikannya

"Dan kalian tidak bisa mendapatkan satu lonceng pun dariku" Tsunade melanjutkan ucapannya

"Apa benar begitu, sensei ?" tanya suara dari belakang Tsunade, Tsunade yang mendengar suara itu berbalik dan menemukan dua murid perempuannya sedang memegang lonceng. Kushina memegang dua lonceng sedangkan Mikoto satu lonceng. Tunggu, kenapa Mikoto ada disitu ?

"Naruto-kun.. ini loncengmu" kata Kushina melemparkan salah satu kepada Naruto yang sudah berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari tali yang menggantungnya tadi sedangkan Tsunade saat ini sedang cengo

'_Bagaimana bisa ?' _batin Tsunade

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa ? dan Mikoto seharusnya ada di sana" tanya Tsunade tidak percaya

"Kau ini sensei.. yang tadi kau hadapi bukan Mikoto-chan, tapi hanya bunshin Naruto-kun yang melakukan henge menjadi Mikoto-chan" jawab Kushina sekaligus menjelaskan kepada Tsunade

"Jadi begitu... baiklah kalau begitu, team lima kunyatakan lulus dari test ini.. berkumpul lagi besok disini untuk menjalani misi pertama kalian, kita berkumpul disini jam tujuh pas" perintah Tsunade kepada tiga muridnya dan menghilang via sunshin

**Menara Hokage-Konohagakure**

Sandaime-Hokage melihat tes yang dilakukan Tsunade pada anggota geninnya lewat bola cristalnya. Dia cukup terkesan dengan kemampuan tim Tsunade, khususnya Naruto karena berhasil mengusai tiga perubahan jenis chakra. Sebuah bunyi _Poof_ dan dibarengi dengan asap muncul di depan Sandaime-Hokage, asap tersebut mulai menipis menampakkan sosok Tsunade

"Ah Tsunade-chan... bagaimana hasil tesnya ?" tanya Hiruzen

"Mereka lulus dengan nilai sempurna, kerjasama mereka sangat baik" jawab Tsunade. Sebenarnya dia kesini untuk bertanya sesuatu kepada Hiruzen

"Em.. sensei" pangil Tsunade kepada senseinya yang mulai melakukan pekerjaannya lagi

"Ya.. ada apa, Tsunade-chan ?" Hiruzen yang mendengar muridnya memagilnya berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya

"Apa Naruto sudah pernah menandatangani sebuah kontrak dengan hewan kuchiyose ?" tanya Tsunade kepada senseinya. Dia benar-benar heran, bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa mengusai mode sannin tanpa bantuan hewan kuchiyose

"Hah... aku juga tidak tau Tsunade-chan" jawab Hiruzen

"Apa kau sudah tau kalau Naruto-kun menguasai mode sage, sensei ?" tanya Tsunade dan Hiruzen hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mode sage tanpa melakukan kontrak dengan hewan kuchiyose ?" Tsunade semakin heran setelah mendengar jawaban senseiya itu

"Aku akan bertanya tentang ini kepada, Jiraiya-kun" kata Hiruzen sedangkan Tsunade hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu" ucap Tsunade dan menghilang via sunshin.

'Tok.. tok.. tok..'

"Masuk" perintah Hiruzen dan pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok berambut kuning kemerahan

"Ah Naruto-kun.. kau sudah siap menjalankan misimu ?" Hiruzen bertanya kepada Naruto. Setelah mengetahui Naruto dapat menguasai mode sage dan dari hasil latihannya Sandaime-Hokage memutuskan Naruto sudah siap melakukan misi, tidak tanggung-tanggung misi yang Sandaime berikan pada Naruto yaitu misi B-rank

"Ya.. aku sudah siap" jawab Naruto santai

"Tugasmu hanya mengawal seorang saudagar kaya sampai ke sebuah desa di Kirigakure dengan selamat, misi mu ini B-rank karena kemungkinan kau akan meghadapi seorang shinobi dengan level chuunin atau lebih tinggi lagi" Sandaime-Hokage menjelaskan misinya kepada Naruto dengan sangat terperinci karena Naruto sudah seperti cucu baginya

"Baiklah Hokage-jiji" jawab Naruto

"Baiklah kau sudah bisa berangkat sekarang Naruto-kun, klienmu sudah menunggu di gerbang Konoha dan.. berhati-hatilah" ucap Hiruzen

"Ha'i Hokage-jiji" dan Naruto segera melesat menuju gerbang Konoha

**::The New Dimension::**

**Kushina POV**

'_Ah.. main sudah, makan sudah, sebaiknya aku pulang saja.. sudah hampir malam' _ batin Kushina. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan menuju mansionnya, ya dia mempunyai sebuah mansion yang cukup besar untuk ditinggalinya sendiri. Dia di beri oleh Sandaime-Hokage atau biasa dia panggil jiji. Dia membuka pintu dan memasuki mansionnya

'_Sepi'_ ya itulah yang kurasakan disini. Sepi tidak ada yang menemani, tidak ada sambutan orangtua atau apapun

**End Kushina POV**

Merasa melihat seseorang di dapur, Kushina pun memutuskan untuk mengecek apakah benar ada orang apa tidak. Kosong. Ya kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa disini

'_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'_ pikir Kushina saat melihat dapurnya yang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Saat hendak berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamarnya yang tertunda, Kushina di kejutkan oleh tangan seseorang yang membekap mulutnya. Ingin berontak, tapi apa daya dia kalah dalam segi kekuatan. Kushina merasakan tengkuknya dipukul membuat dirinya hilang kesadaran. Kushina perlahan membuka matanya, dia melihat sekeliling. Yang dia lihat hanya pohon hijau yang menjulang tinggi, dia sadar, saat ini dia bukan berada di Konoha, dia melihat kearah langit

'_ternyata sudah malam ya'_ itulah yang ada di pikiran Kushina saat melihat langit yang sudah gelap, saat ini dia sedang digendong oleh salah seorang shinobi Kumo tersebut, mulutnya di tutupi dengan kain sedangkan tangan dan kakinya diikat. Dia berdoa di dalam hati, semoga ada orang yang menyelamatkannya

**::The New Dimension::**

Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan misinya, dia lebih memilih terus berjalan supaya cepat sampai di Konoha. Di misi dia berhadapan dengan salah seorang shinobi Kumo, beruntung dia dapat mengalahkan shinobi tersebut. Kira-kira levelnya low jonin sedangkan Naruto tanpa mode sage selevel dengan low jonin berkat latihannya dengan Sandaime-Hokage. Naruto melihat segerombolan orang yang sepertinya dari arah Konoha membuatnya curiga, apalagi salah satu dari mereka sepertinya menggendong seorang anak yang sepertinya seumuran dengan dirinya. Naruto mengaktifkan mode sage untuk mengetahui level chakra mereka, dan matanya membulat saat dia merasakan chakra Kyuubi pada anak yang di gendong oleh salah seorang mereka

'_K-Kushina-chan..'_ itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiran Naruto saat merasakan chakra Kyuubi pada anak itu. Naruto melompat turun dari dahan pohon tempatnya mengawasi mereka, dia langsung berhadapan dengan lima orang shinobi Kumo tersebut

"A... shinobi Kumo, kenapa kalian jadi tegang begitu, ne ?" kata Naruto saat melihat para shinobi itu menjadi tegang, itu karena mereka dari tadi tidak merasakan kehadiran chakra lain selain chakra Kyuubi

"Siapa kau, bocah ?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka

"Wah... ternyata kalian menculik seseorang dari Konoha, dan yang kalian culik adalah Heriess klan Uzumaki sekaligus jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi, hm.."

"Kutanya sekali lagi kau bocah, siapa kau ?" tanya shinobi tersebut lagi

"Tidak penting siapa aku.. yang penting kalian harus melepaskan Kushina, atau kalian akan mendeklarasikan perang pada Konoha, ne.." jawab Naruto

"Tugas kami adalah menculik jinchuuriki Kyuubi, jadi kami tak akan melepaskannya, dan kau bocah.. sebaiknya pergi atau aku harus membunuhmu" ucap shinobi yang menggendong Kushina

"Hah.. tidak ada jalan lain ya.." Naruto mengaktifkan kembali mode sagenya dan bersiap

"Kau sudah bosan hidup ya, bocah.." kata salah seorang ninja Kumo tersebut, dia berlari kearah Naruto dengan memegang kunai sedangkan Naruto memegang sebuah pedang

'Clash...' Naruto berhasil menebas tubuh shinobi Kumo itu. Pergerakan Naruto sangat cepat, dia hanya meninggalkan seberkas cahaya merah saat dia bergerak

"C-Cepat sekali" ucap salah seorang dari mereka

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ! cepat serang dia" perintah shinobi yang mengendong Kushina, ketiga ninja itu maju menyerang Naruto, Naruto kembali menghilang membuat ketiga ninja itu berhenti dan waspada

'Crash..' salah satu dari mereka tumbang karena serangan Naruto yang sangat cepat

"Keterlaluan !" salah satu shinobi Kumo itu melakukan segel tangan dan

"**Raiton : Shichuu shibari" ** empat pilar petir muncul dan mencoba mengikat Naruto, tapi Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang shinobi yang melakukan teknik Raiton tersebut

"Jangan berpikir dengan jutsumu itu kau dapat menangkapku" kata Naruto yang berada di belakang ninja Kumo itu, dia menusuk ninja itu dan kembali menghilang menyisakan keterkejutan di dua ninja yang tersisa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah menghabisi ketiga rekannya dengan mudah

"Jadi.. kalian masih belum akan melepaskannya ?" tanya Naruto dari atas dahan pohon

"Tidak akan pernah !" jawab shinobi Kumo itu lagi

"Heh.. baiklah kalau itu maumu" Naruto segera menghilang lagi dan muncul di depan shinobi Kumo yang mencoba melindungi pemimpinnya tersebut

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu.."

"**Hijutsu : Nami no mai" **Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya bagaikan tarian ombak yang indah dan mematikan, itu terbukti dari shinobi Kumo tersebut yang tubuhnya sudah banyak luka sabetan pedang, sekarang shinobi tersebut sedang dalam keadaan syok berat

"Kau sudah sendirian sekarang.." kata Naruto dan melihat kearah ninja Kumo itu

"Heh.. kau pikir aku akan takut padamu bocah" ninja Kumo itu segera melakukan segel tangan

"**Raiton : Raigatana" **sebuah katana yang tebuat daru petir muncul di tangan ninja Kumo itu

"Hh.. keras kepala" gumam Naruto dan dia segera melakukan segel tangan saat melihat ninja Kumo itu sudah siap menyerangnya. Naruto mengalirkan chakra angin kepedangnya

'Cting..' Naruto berhasil menahan serangan shinobi Kumo itu

'_Anak ini cukup hebat juga ternyata' _pikir shinobi Kumo itu saat serangannya berhasil di blok oleh Naruto. Meskipun begitu Naruto harus tetap mundur karena kekuatan shinobi Kumo itu

"Tidak buruk bocah.. tapi coba blok seranganku yang satu ini.." kata shinobi Kumo tersebut, shinobi Kumo tersebut melakukan segel tangan dan

"**Raiton : Kangekiha" **sebuah gelombang petir langsung menuju Naruto yang juga melakukan segel tangan

"**Doton : Doryuuheki" **sebuah dinding tanah muncul dan melindungi Naruto dari gelombang petir yang menuju kearahnya. Shinobi Kumo tersebut menjadi lebih kaget lagi saat tau serangannya berhasil di blok oleh jutsu Doton milik anak itu. Perlahan dinding di depan Naruto runtuh memperlihatkan Naruto dengan pedangnya, dia segera menghilang dan muncul di belakang shinobi Kumo itu yang terkejut dengan kecepatan ninja muda di belakangnya ini

"Berhubung kau sudah kalah, akan kuberi tahu namaku.." kata Naruto sambil menyentuhkan ujung pedangnya kepunggung ninja Kumo tersebut

"Namaku Namimaki Naruto.. ingat itu baik-baik" kata Naruto dan

'Jleeb' sebuah pedang menusuk ninja Kumo itu menembus ke dadanya, membuat ninja Kumo itu tumbang seketika. Setelah selesai dengan para ninja Kumo tersebut, Naruto menghampiri Kushina yan masih terikat. Naruto segera melepas kain yang menutupi mulut Kushina dan ikatannya

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kushina-chan ?" tanya Naruto kepada Kushina yang di balas hanya anggukan oleh yang ditanya

"Apa kau masih bisa berdiri ?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Iya.." jawab Kushina dan dia mencoba berdiri sebelum

"Aduduh.." Kushina kembali terjauh

"Hh.. kau ini, kalau memang sakit jangan di paksa, Kushina-chan" kata Naruto sambil melihat kaki Kushina

"Jadi.. apa kita harus bermalam disini ?" tanya Kushina sambil melihat sekeliling

"Tidak, kita akan kembali ke Konoha malam ini" jawab Naruto dan berjongkok membelakangi Kushina

"Ayo naiklah, Kushina-chan" Kushina melihat kearah Naruto dan perlahan naik kepunggung Naruto

"Kau tidak apa-apa menggendongku, Naruto-kun ?" tanya Kushina

"Tidak.. memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Naruto balik, mereka sekarang sedang berjalan kearah Konoha

"Tidak apa-apa.. hanya saja.." jawab Kushina sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak Naruto, dan itu membuat sebelah alis Naruto terangkat

"Hanya saja kau selalu berlaku baik padaku" kata Kushina dan memjamkan matanya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku selalu ingin melindungimu.." jawab Naruto menengok kearah Kushina yang terkejut membuka matanya

"Tapi yang aku tahu.. aku hanya ingin selalu melindungimu.."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir aku ini seperti tomat ?" tanya Kushina melihat kearah Naruto

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Naruto balik

"Karena rambutku yang merah ini" jawab Kushina

"Heh, kau ini Kushina-chan. Rambutmu itu memang seperti warna tomat.. tapi justru itu yang rambutmu menjadi indah" Kushina yang dibilang rambutnya indah mukanya memerah

"K-Kau pi-pikir rambutku indah ?" tanya Kushina gagap

"Memang rambutmu indahkan" jawab Naruto jujur

"A-Arigatou" jawab Kushina sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Naruto

"Hm.. sama-sama, Kushina-chan"

**TBC**

Dan itulah chapter 4.. Panjang banget ni cerita.. and hahaha maaf kalo ceritanya masih belum bagus.. maklum masih butuh belajar.. ^^

Ok ni balesan reviewnya yang gak login

Yu : ahaha.. maaf... ini sudah di panjangin, and kalo Namimaki itu emang Namikaze Uzumaki.. Naruto masih bis gunain jutsunya kok.. And terakhir Arigatou

Koga-san : makasih.. and Minato tetep ada kok tapi nanti.. kalo soal pasangan Minato ama Mikoto bisa saya pertimbangkan and terakhir Arigatou

Uzuki-kun : wah makasih and kalo soal ceritanya berhenti ditengah jalan itu gak bakalan palingan Cuma lama update

Nnreader : thanks... Minato in another chapter muncul...? maaf bahasa ingrisnya belum sempurna ^^

Nagasaki : Minato ada kok.. tapi di chapter lainnya and makasih dah review

Mysterio : Wah... makasih atas kritikannya Mysterio-san... saya akan perbaiki itu..

Namikaze Kevin : duh kalo soal ingatan Naruto mungkin gak akan balik.. tapi mungkin juga bakal balik ^^ and makasih dah review

Guest : tesnya gak sama kok and makasih dah review

Guest : ni dah lanjut and makasih..

namikaze dragfilia : Minato ada kok, tapi di chapter yang lain and makasih dah review

Guest : ni dah di panjangin

Guest : ni dah update

Aoi : Ok ni dah update

Guest : haha maaf.. ni dah lanjut

Tanpa nama : tenang saja, saya gak bakalan marah kok, saya memang masih perlu kritikan kok.. and thanks dah ngasih saran ^^

Guest : ni dah update

Guest : ni dah

Guest : ni dah update

dragon : ni dah di lanjut ^^

asbobi : ni dah di lanjut ^^

Guest : ahahaha.. maaf-maaf ^^

Guest : ni dah update... kalo soal minato ketemu ma kushina.. ya tentu bakal ketemu ^^

Guest : ahaha.. maaf-maaf.. ^^V


	5. Chapter 5

Author note :

Chap 5 update.. maaf banget kalo kelamaan

Ok, happy reading!

Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : Kushina U. x Naruto U.

Genre : Adventur and Romance

Warning : TYPO, OOC, semi canon, alternatif dimension, Dll

If you don't like this pair, Don't read this story

Menara Hokage-Konohagakure

Sandaime Hokage saat ini sedang membereskan beberapa laporan yang masih menumpuk di meja. Dia berniat pulang, karena dia pikir Naruto sedang bermalam dan akan pulang besok.

'Tok.. tok.. tok'

'_Siapa yang kesini malam-malam ?'_ batin Hiruzen

"Masuk" perintah Sandaime-Hokage. Saat pintu di buka Sandaime-Hokage terkejut karena melihat Naruto, apalagi Naruto sedang menggendong Kushina.

"Ya ampun, Naruto-kun.. apa yang terjadi" tanya Hiruzen kepada Naruto yang membaringkan Kushina di sofa

"Saat berjalan kembali kedesa, aku melihat lima ninja Kumo.. yang membuatku curiga karena mereka dari arah Konoha dan menggendong seorang anak kecil.. dan saat aku mencoba mencari tahu tingkatan chakra mereka, aku merasakan chakra Kyuubi dan ya.. kau tau apa yang terjadikan, Hokage-jiji" Naruto melihat kearah Kushina yang terlelap. Entah kenapa wajah Kushina sangat tenang

"Ck... sepertinya Kumo mau mendeklarasikan perang ya.. ?" Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Hiruzen hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai saat ini kau Namimaki Naruto adalah seorang Jonin, dan kau ku beri misi spesial. Kau akan mengawasi dan melindungi Uzumaki Kushina dengan menjadi rekan setimnya di kelompok Genin. Apa aku jelas Naruto-kun ?" tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto yang saat ini tersenyum

"Sangat jelas Hokage-Sama" Naruto menjawab masih tetap dengan muka tersenyum, sedangkan Hiruzen yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya tersenyum

"Baiklah.. ANBU" muncul seorang ANBU dengan topeng anjing dihadapan Hiruzen

"Aku ingin kau membawa Kushina-chan pulang ke mansionnya. Dan awasi Kushina-chan" perintah Hiruzen, kemudian ANBU itu pergi ke sofa tempat Kushina di baringkan dan menggendongnya

"Baiklah Hokage-Sama, saya permisi dulu" Inu pun pergi meninggalkan menara Hokage. Meninggalkan Hiruzen bersama Naruto di kantor Hokage

"Kau tau Naruto-kun, sepertinya banyak orang yang akan tidak senang mendengar berita ini" kata Hiruzen pada Naruto yang saat ini masih diam

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi saat ini, Hokage-jiji" Naruto melihat kearah Hiruzen yang menatapnya

"Mereka yang lebih dulu mendeklarasikan perang. Mencoba menculik seorang jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan Hariess klan Uzumaki, dan juga menyerang seorang shinobi Konoha adalah tindakan yang tidak bisa di biarkan" tambah Naruto dan Hiruzen hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto

"Ya, kau benar Naruto-kun... Dan sepertinya aku baru menyadari sesuatu" Hiruzen tersenyum jahil

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya kebingungan

"Ternyata kau itu orang yang baik di balik sifatmu itu" jawab Hiruzen tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang agak salah tingkah mendengar perkataan Hiruzen

"Aku hanya mencoba bersikap realistis, Hokage-jiji" jawab Naruto dan Hiruzen hanya kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto

"Jadi memandangi seseorang yang tidur dengan tersenyum dan berbicara dengan nada lembut adalah sikap realistis begitu" lagi Hiruzen menggoda Naruto, membuat sang jonin muda tersebut mukanya memerah

"K-Kalau itu.. aku juga tidak tau" jawab Naruto dan Hiruzen hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Naruto

"Hahahaha.. sudahlah, ayo pulang Naruto-kun, baa-chanmu pasti sudah khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Oh ya, besok aku mau memperkenalkanmu dengan salah satu muridku" kata Hiruzen dan mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan kantor Hokage

"Siapa, Hokage-jiji ?" tanya Naruto dan melihat kearah Hiruzen

"Besok kau akan kenal, Naruto-kun" jawab Hiruzen, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan terus berjalan

Sarutobi Compound-Konohagakure

"Kami pulang" kata Hiruzen sambil melepas sandal dan berjalan kedalam rumahnya

"Selamat datang, huh... aku sudah mulai khawatir dengan keadaanmu, Naruto-kun" Biwako langsung menghampiri Naruto yang hanya tersenyum

"Aku tidak apa-apa, baa-chan" jawab Naruto dan Biwako hanya tersenyum mendengar itu

"Ya sudah... istirahat sana"

"Ha'i" Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hiruzen dan Biwako yang masih tetap diam

"Dan kau kenapa, Hiruzen-kun ?" tanya Biwako saat masih melihat Hiruzen yang diam dari tadi

"Tidak.. hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang akan terjadi" jawaban Hiruzen membuat Biwako sedikit bingung

"Sesuatu apa, Hiruzen-kun ?"

"Kita.. akan menghadapi perang dunia shinobi ketiga" jawab Hiruzen pada pertanyaan istrinya itu

"A-Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Biwako memastikan. Konoha sudah sangat damai sejak berakhirnya perang dunia shinobi kedua, dan sekarang mereka akan menghadapi perang lagi

"Kumo mencoba menculik Kushina-chan. Tapi beruntung Naruto-kun menyelamatkan Kushina-chan" Hiruzen mencoba menjelaskan sedetail mungkin alasannya kepada Biwako yang hanya diam karena terkejut

"Jadi Kumo mencoba menculik Kushina-chan, tapi Naruto-kun berhasil menyelamatkan Kushina-chan begitu" Biwako kembali meminta penjelasan kepada suaminya yang bergelar Sandaime-Hokage tersebut

"Ya, begitulah"

"Memang jumlah ninja dari Kumo yang menculik Kushina-chan berapa orang ?" lagi Biwako bertanya pada suaminya itu

"Kalau tidak salah katanya ada lima orang" dan jawaban Hiruzen kembali membuat Biwako kaget

"Dan level mereka ?" Hiruzen coba mengingat tentang pembicaraan dirinya dengan Naruto saat mereka berjalan pulang

"Mungkin setara Jonin" jawab Hiruzen yang kembali di hadiahi oleh tampang terkejut Biwako

"Dan karena itu.. aku menaikan level Naruto-kun menjadi Jonin dan memberinya misi sepesial" tambah Hiruzen. Biwako yang mendengar kata misi spesial sangat ingin tau misi macam apa itu misi spesial

"Misi spesial... apa misinya ?"

"Dia kuberi tugas khusus untuk menjaga Kushina-chan saat menjalankan misi bersama" jelas Hiruzen kepada Biwako yang hanya mengangguk mendengarnya

"Sudah dulu ya Biwako-chan, aku sudah mengantuk" kata Hiruzen dan pergi kekamar dirinya dan Biwako

"Ya, aku juga mau tidur" Biwako juga berjalan mengikuti suaminya kedalam kamar

Time skip

Sinar matahari tampak masuk melalui celah jendela, tapi tampaknya sinar itu tidak berpengaruh pada seorang anak dengan rambut kuning kemerahan yang saat ini masih bergelung denga selimutnya, yah.. sampai seseorang mencoba membangunkannya

"Naruto-kun.. sudah pagi" Biwako mencoba membangunkan Naruto yang masih tidur dan jawaban Naruto hanya

"Lima menit lagi, baa-chan"

"Ya, terserah kau saja.. tapi sepertiya kau akan terlambat untuk berkumpul bersama timmu" Biwako segera pergi keluar dari kamar Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha mencerna kata-kata Biwako tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto sudah melesat kekamar mandi dengan bergumam

"Sial.. aku bisa terlambat kalau begini"

Training Ground 5-Konohagakure

Tsunade, Mikoto dan Kushina sudah berada training ground 5. Mereka masih menunggu Naruto yang masih belum datang

"Maaf aku terlambat"

"Kyaa.." Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat dua gadis rekan setimnya kaget

"Ah... tidak pa-pa Naruto-kun. Ayo kita harus pergi untuk pengambilan misi ?" kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum "Kan juga wajar mungkin kau kelelahan karena tadi malam" tambah Tsunade sambil melihat Naruto

"Apa maksudmu sensei ?" Naruto bertanya kepada Tsunade yang hanya tersenyum menatapnya di ikuti oleh kedua rekannya

"Kushina-chan sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami Naruto-san" jawab Mikoto sambil melihat kearah Naruto "Dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau mau menolong sahabatku ini" tambah Mikoto sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto

"Ya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang mencoba menculik rekan setimku, apalagi dia seorang wanita" jawaban Naruto membuat Tsunade dan Mikoto tersenyum, sedangkan muka Kushina langsung memanas mengingat kejadian tadi malam

"Ow.. kau kenapa Kushina-chan? apa kau sakit? mukamu merah begitu" tanya Mikoto saat melihat muka Kushina yang memerah

"Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kushina sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Naruto-kun, kau mempunyai berapa jenis perubahan chakra ?" tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto yang hanya diam

"Kalau saat ini aku mempunyai empat jenis perubahan chakra yaitu angin, air, tanah, dan api, sensei" jawab Naruto melihat kearah Tsunade

"Baiklah.. sebagai ucapan terima kasihku, kau akan kuberikan gulungan jutsu suiton dan doton milik kakekku kalau begitu. Dan pelajarilah dua gulungan jutsunya dengan baik, dan aku juga akan memberikan salinan gulungan teknik mokuton kakek kepadamu" kata Tsunade yang membuat Naruto dan kedua rekannya yang tadi berbicara terkejut

"Tapi kenapa kau berikan kepadaku sensei. Dan teknik mokuton, bukankah teknik itu cuma milik klan Senju saja ?" Tsunade yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto hanya tersenyum

"Karena aku percaya padamu, Naruto-kun. Saat aku tau kau menyelamatkan Kushina-chan dari para ninja Kumo aku sudah percaya padamu, Naruto-kun. Bahkan sebelumnya juga. Dan kalau soal mokuton, kakek menguasai mokuton karena berhasil menguasai teknik suiton dan doton ketingkat teratas dan akhirnya terciptalah teknik mokuton. Oleh karena itu aku memberikan gulungan mokuton karena kau sudah bisa menguasai teknik suiton dan doton di umurmu yang sekarang. Lagi pula, kita semua di tim ini adalah keluarga, oleh karena itu aku mempercayakan teknik mokuton padamu" perkataan Tsunade membuat ketiga muridnya tersenyum

"Baiklah sensei. Arigatou" jawab Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya, sedangkan Tsunade hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun... ayo kita bisa terlambat kalau begini" mereka pun berangkat menuju ke tempat penerimaan misi

Markas ANBU Ne-Konohagakure

"Namimaki Naruto... cari tahu semua tentang Naruto Namimaki.. aku ingin tau dia itu siapa, dan awasi dia" perintah Danzo kepada dua ROOT ANBU yang ada di depannya

"Ha'i, Danzo-sama" ucap kedua ROOT ANBU tersebut, dan mereka berdua pun menghilang dari hadapan Danzo menggunakan sunshin

"Tobi..." muncul seorang anak yang kira-kira berumur lima belas tahun di hadapan Danzo

"Ya, Danzo-sama" balas anak berambut hitam tersebut kepada Danzo. Anehnya, anak tersebut memiliki dua mata yang berbeda. Mata kanannya yang berbentuk shuriken dan terdapat lingkaran yang menyambungkan setiap sisi shuriken tersebut dan berwarna merah, sedangkan mata kirinya berpola riak air dengan warna ungu

"Kau akan ku angkat menjadi ANBU sekarang" kata Danzo kepada anak laki-laki tersebut

"Ha'i, Danzo-sama" balas anak itu dengan nada monoton

**Menara Hokage-Konohagakure**

Misi pertama yang dilakukan tim lima hanya misi rank-D. Jadi mereka dengan cepat menyelesaikan misi mereka tersebut. Naruto terlihat berjalan kearah kantor Sandaime, dia ingat Sandaime-Hokage ingin mengenalkannya pada salah satu muridnya

'Tok... tok... tok...'

"Masuk" perintah suara dari dalam kantor. Naruto membuka pintunya dan melihat jijinya sedang berbicara kepada seseorang dengan rambut berwarna putih dan memiliki dua garis vertikal di bawah matanya

"A.. Naruto-kun, kau sudah datang rupanya" kata Hiruzen tersenyum sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarnya

"Baiklah perkenalkan, dia Jiraiya salah satu muridku. Dia yang ingin aku kenalkan kepadamu" ucap Hiruzen sambil melihat kearah Naruto

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan anda Jiraiya-sama, atau..." Hiruzen yang mendengar Naruto memanggil Jiraiya dengan sebutan sama hanya mengernyit, tidak biasanya Naruto bersikap formal

"..ero-sannin" dan perkataan Naruto yang terakhir hampir saja membuat Hiruzen tertawa, untungnya dia masih bisa menahan tawanya. Sedangkan di dahi Jiraiya sudah muncul sebuah perempatan

"Bocah !, berani sekali kau memanggil seorang Jiraiya no Gama sannin dengan sebuatan seperti itu hah.." ucap Jiraiya kepada Naruto yang masih memasang wajah datarnya

"Seperti kata orang, reputasimu mendahului namamu" jawab Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum, sedangkan Jiraiya hanya menggerutu sendiri mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Sebenarnya siapa bocah ini sensei?" tanya Jiraiya yang masih sedikit emosi

"Oh ya, aku lupa mengenalkan dia padamu. Dia Namimaki Naruto" jawab Hiruzen dan sukse membuat Jiraiya diam sebentar

"Maksudmu dia bocah yang menguasai mode sage itu?" tanya Jiraiya lagi dan Hiruzen hanya mengangguk dan menjawab "Benar"

"Jadi Naruto-kun, bisa kau tunjukan mode sagemu kepada Jiraiya?" tanya Hiruzen melihat kearah Naruto yang hanya mengangguk. Naruto menutup matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi, terlihat corak orange di sekitar matanya, Jiraiya lebih terkejut lagi saat Naruto membuka matanya, menunjukkan bola matanya yang berwarna kuning dengan pupil vertikal

"I-itu mode sage sempurna.." kata Jiraiya saat melihat mode sage milik Naruto

"Maksudmu Jiraiya-kun?" tanya Hiruzen yang tidak terlalu mengerti maksud perkataan Jiraiya tadi

"I-Itu mode sannin yang sempurna sensei... aku bahkan belum bisa menguasainya" jawab Jiraiya yang masih shock dan berhasil membuat Hiruzen juga shock

Time-Skip (malam harinya)

Seperti biasa, Naruto segera pergi ke dapur saat sudah selesai makan malam dan membantu Biwako mencuci piring

"Bagaimana harimu Naruto-kun ?" tanya Biwako memulai percakapan

"Biasa saja baa-chan" jawab Naruto singkat

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi" tanya Biwako lagi

"Hanya mendapatkan kontrak dengan para kuchiyose katak dari Jiraiya-san" kata Naruto sambil menaruh kembali piring-piring tersebut

"Wah.. itu hebat kau tau" jawab Biwako melihat kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Biwako tadi

"Kau boleh tidur sekarang Naruto-kun. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan sisanya" kata Biwako kepada Naruto, dan Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Oyasumi, baa-chan" ucap Naruto dan pergi. Sedangkan Biwako cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, dan tersenyum sambil mengatakan

"Oyasuminasai"

Dengan Naruto

Tidak bisa tidur, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Dia tidak bisa tidur entah kenapa. Jadi dia memilih berjalan-jalan sebentar di jalanan Konoha yang sudah sepi

'_Aneh.. aku merasa ada beberapa ANBU mengikutiku' _batin Naruto saat merasa ada beberapa ANBU mengawasinya, tapi karena ANBU tersebut tidak mengganggunya, dia lebih memilih tidak menghiraukannya

**::The New Dimension::**

Kushina tidak bisa tidur malam ini, entah kenapa dia ingin keluar dari mansionnya dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha.

"Ya ampun... kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur sih..?" ucap Kushina sambil menutupi mukanya, mencoba tidur.

"Hah.. baik, mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan sebentar bisa membuatku mengantuk" Kushina turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari mansionnya. Berjalan di jalanan Konoha yang sudah sepi, kushina berniat pergi ke patung bukit Hokage, dia sering menghabiskan waktunya di sana kalau tidak bisa tidur

**Patung Bukit Hokage-Konohagakure**

Naruto yang tidak bisa tidur pergi ke bukit Hokage, dia duduk diatas pahatan wajah Nidaime-Hokage, dan melihat keadaan Konoha yang sudah sepi membuat Naruto memikirkan satu kata _'Damai'_ entah kenapa dia seperti baru kali ini merasakan kedamaian

"Na-Naruto-kun" ucap seseorang dari belakang Naruto. Naruto menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"Oh.. hai Kushina-chan" sapa Naruto balik kepada Kushina. Kushina berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan duduk disamping Naruto

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto-kun?" tanya Kushina saat sudah duduk di samping Naruto

"Cuman menikmati pemandangan Konoha malam hari" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum, Naruto melihat kearah langit yang bertaburan bintang, cuma satu kata yang ada di pikirannya _'Indah' _

"Dan kau kenapa disini Kushina-chan?" tanya Naruto balik kepada Kushina yang juga melihat kearah langit malam

"Aku sering kesini kalau aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab Kushina sambil tetap melihat kearah langit. Menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan mengobrol beberapa hal, Kushina mulai mengantuk, itu bisa dilihat karena dia sudah menguap

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk, Naruto-kun. Aku mau pulang dulu" ucap Kushina sambil berdiri

"Biar aku antar" tawar Naruto pada Kushina

"Apa tidak pa-pa?" tanya Kushina

"Ya" jawab Naruto. Mereka pun menyusuri jalan Konoha yang sudah sepi karena sudah larut malam. Mereka berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah mansion yang bisa di bilang cukup besar

"Baiklah.. kita sudah sampai Naruto-kun" ucap Kushina kepada Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan mansion yang ditinggali oleh Kushina

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu kalau begitu" sesudah mengatakan pamit kepada Kushina yang di balas anggukan oleh Kushina, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk kembali ke Sarutobi Compound. Masih tetap di ikuti oleh beberapa ANBU yang dari tadi masih setia mengawasinya

"Baiklah.. kalian sudah cukup lama mengawasiku" ucap Naruto kepada kedua ANBU yang dari tadi terus mengintainya. Kedua ANBU tersebut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, saat melihat topeng mereka, Naruto merasa agak bingung karena topeng mereka tidak sama seperti topeng ANBU yang lain, di topeng mereka terdapat lambang Ne

"Cukup mengesankan bagi seorang genin bisa mendeteksi kami" ucap salah satu ANBU tersebut

"Kalian tidak menyembunyikan tekanan chakra kalian" balas Naruto tenang. Kedua ANBU tersebut hanya diam

"Apa mau kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto langsung

"Kami hanya diberi perintah untuk mencari tau tentang kau, Namimaki Naruto" balas salah satu ANBU tersebut secara monoton

"Aku juga ingin mengetahui tentang diriku" jawab Naruto sambil melihat kearah langit malam

"Kami harus pergi dulu kalau begitu" selesai mengucapkan hal tersebut, kedua ANBU itu menghilang menggunakan sunshin, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tetap melihat kearah langit. Tetap memikirkan kata-katanya tadi, Naruto mulai berjalan kearah Sarutobi Compound. Naruto yang masih tetap memikirkan perkataannya tadi masih belum bisa tidur, dia ingin tau siapa dirinya, tapi dilain sisi, wajah beberapa orang yang dikenalnya sedang tersenyum kearahnya membuat Naruto juga tersenyum

'_Aku masih memiliki orang-orang yang berharga bagiku untuk dilindungi' _Naruto tidak sadar dia sudah tertidur dengan memikirkan hal tersebut

**TBC**

**Jawaban beberapa pertanyaan :**

Kapan Rinnegan Naruto dimunculin? Rinnegan itukan mata kebencian, jadi saya berencana munculin Rinnegannya Naruto saat Naruto udah berumur 16 tahun.. chapter depan mungkin dah muncul

Apa gak pa-pa Naruto sama Kushina, kan kalau Naruto sama Kushina Naruto bakal menghilang dong? Kan sudah ada Narutonya, masak harus ada dua Naruto

Apa Naruto bakal bisa balik ke dimensinya? Kayaknya Naruto gak bakalan bisa kembali ke dimensinya..

Apakah Tobi dan Naruto akan mengingat tentang jati dirinya mereka? Sepertinya mereka bakalan gak ingat tentang siapa mereka sebenarnya

Apakah Naruto disini mempunyai Kyuubi? Naruto disini gak punya Kyuubi, cuman Naruto punya chakra Kyuubi

Apakah Tobi juga akan memakai marga Uchiha? Tobi gak bakalan memakai marga Uchiha, toh sharingannya cuman sebelah

Apakah akan ada dua Obito yang jahat disini? Nah untuk pertanyaan ini saya dah mempersiapkan kejutan..

Minato dimana? Minato bakal muncul di chapter depan...

Apa Naruto bisa menggunakan Bijuu mode? Sepertinya gak bakalan bisa.. Naruto kan dah gak punya Kyuubi

Apa Naruto gak inget kalau Kushina itu ibunya? Disini Naruto gak inget kalo Kushina itu ibunya

Level Naruto setara dengan siapa? Hm.. level Naruto saat menggunakan mode sage sudah setara high Jonin, kalau dengan Rinnegan Kage level

Apakah rahasia Naruto bakalan terbongkar? Sepertinya gak bakalan terbongkar

Dan itulah beberapa jawaban pertanyaan.. maaf banget baru update.. habis saya masih sibuk dengan sekolah.. dan chapter depan, Naruto bakalan berumur 16 tahun.. dan misi khusus Naruto yang bakalan mempertemuin Naruto dengan Tobi.. dan terahir.. RnR


End file.
